grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
List of The Grim Adventures of Billy
Episodes Seasons 1-7 There were 74 episodes. Season 1 1. Meet the Reaper / Skeletons in the Water Closet / Opposite Day 2. Get Out of My Head! / Look Alive ! / Mortal Dilemma 3. Fiend is Friend Without the "R" / A Recipe for Disaster / A Dumb Wish 4. Grim or Gregory? / Grim Vs. Mom / Tastes Like Chicken 5. Something Stupid This Way Comes / A Grim Surprise / Beasts and Barbarians 6. Billy's Growth Spurt / Hoss Delgado: Spectral Exterminator / Tickle Me Mandy 7. To Eris Human / Billy & the Bully / Big Trouble in Billy's Basement 8. Battle of the Bands / Little Rock of Horrors / Dream a Little Dream Characters Introduced *Billy *Mandy *Mr. Snuggles *The Grim Reaper *Harold *Gladys *Aunt Sis *Saliva *Milkshakes *Irwin *Phillip *Claire *Professor Gaylord *Tex *Lazlo *Nergal *Nergaling *Pud'n *Kali *Dingus McDoogan *Miriam *Atrocia *Gregory *Gregory's Mother *Boskov *Chef *Granny Grim *Yaap yaap *Hoss Delgado *Mandy doll *Sperg *Eris *Yog-Sothoth *Mogar *Brain Eating Meteor *Mr. McGee *General Skarr Season 2 9. Toadblatt's School of Sorcery / Educating Grim / It's Hokey Mon! 10. Night of The Living Grim / Brown Evil 11. Mandy the Merciless / Creating Chaos / The Really Odd Couple 12. Who Killed Who / Tween Wolf / Halls of Time 13. Grim In Love / Love is Evol Spelled Backwards / Crushed! 14. The Crawling Nicness / Smartin Up! / The Grim Show 15. Son Of Nergal / Sister Grim / Go-Kart 3000 16. Grim For a Day / Chicken Ball Z Characters Introduced *Ms. Largebottom *Toadblatt *Nigel Planter *Nurse Penbroke *Mindy *Abraham Lincoln *Ms. Doolin *Malaria *Piff *Jeff the Spider *Book Worm *Nergal Jr. *John Jack Daniel Torrence *Kuan Ti *Hector Con Carne *Major Dr. Ghastly *Father Time *Happy New Year *Maxwell Atoms *Melvin *Jack O'Lantern *Queen of Endsville *Medieval Knight Season 3 17. Spider's Little Daddy / Tricycle of Terror 18. Dumb Luck / No Body Loves Grim 19. Lil'l Porkchop / Skarred For Life 20. House of Pain / A Grim Propecy / Mandy Bites Dog 21. Nursery Crimes / My Peeps 22. Nigel Planter and the Chamber Pot of Secrets / Circus of Fear 23. Bully Boogie / Here Thar Be Dwarves! 24. Which Came First? / Substitude Creature 25. Super Zero / Sickly Sweet 26. Bearded Billy / The Nerve 27. Test of Time/A Kick in the Asgard 28. Attack of the Clowns / Complete and Utter Chaos (a.k.a. Billy Gets Dumber) 29. 5:00 Shadows / Terror of the Black Knight 30. Whatever Happend To Billy Whatishisname? / Just the 2 of Pus 31. Chocolate Sailor / The Good, the Bad and the Toothless 32. That's My Mummy / Toys Will Be Toys Characters Introduced *Dick *Sir Raven *Trickie *Eleanor Butterbean *Lil' Porkchop *Ernest *Lord Pain *Earl *Cave Witch *Little Delicious *Cerberus *Little Chiba *Pinocchio *Lord Moldy Butt *Dr. Fear *Clortho *Boogey Man *Yogi Bear *Boo Boo *Root Rot *King Beardbottom *Billy's Shadow *Mandy's Shadow *Bobby *Dr. Ted *Wanda *The Chocolate Sailor *Mr. Teetermaier *Rupert *Judy Season 4 33. The Secret Snake Club (Double-Length Episode) 34. He's Not Dead He's My Mascot / Hog Wild 35. The Bad New Ghouls / The House Of No Tommorow 36. Happy Huggy Stuffy Bears / The Secret Decoder Ring 37. Wild Parts''' / The Problem With Billy 38. Wishbones (Double-Length Episode) 39. Dream Mut / Scythe For Sale 40. Jeffy's Web / Irwin Gets A Clue 41. Duck! / Aren't You Chupacabra To See Me? 42. Zip Your Fly / Puddle Jumping 43. Runaway Pants / Scythe 2.0 44. The Firebird Sweet / The Bubble With Billy 45. Billy Idiot / Home Of The Ancients Characters Introduced *Wiggly *Viper *King Cobra *Shnissugah *Fluffy Cat *Jerome *Randa *Sassy Cat *Master Control *Tom Smith *Lubber *Billy's Nose *Vivian *Nasalmancer *Thromnambular *Wiggy Jiggy Jed *Kyle the Cone *Invissible Duck *Mr Hinkey *Paul (mentioned) *Tanya *Cod Commando *Principal Goodvibes *Daisy *Granny Applecheeks *"F" *Scythe 2.0 *Thud *Tom *Marilyn *Ms. Pollywinkle *Judge Roy Spleen *Harvey *Bride of Fankenstein *Dracula *Wolf Man Season 5 46. My Fair Mandy (Double-Length Episode) 47. One Crazy Summoner / Guess What's Coming To Dinner? 48. Mommy Fiercest/The Taking Tree 49. Reap Waliking / The Loser From The Earth's Core 50. Ecto Cooler / Schlubs 51. Prank Call Of Cthulu (Double Length Episode) Characters Introduced *Crabena *Mindy's Mother *Professor Utonium *Mr. Planter *Herfefeni Pfefinfeffer *Dorko Malfly *Eldridge-Johnson Mayer *Mickey Munchle *Cory Nebraska *Scooby Doo *Lord Byron *Sperg's Mother *Cthulhu *Santa Claus *Nancy Claus *Baron Von Ghoulish Season 6 51. Billy Ocean / Hill Billy 52. Keeper Of The Reaper (Double-Length Episode) 53. The Love That Dare Not Speak Its Name / Major Cheese 54. Modern Primitives / Giant Billy And Mandy All-Out Attack 56. The Wrongest Yard / Druid Where's My Car? 57. Herbicidal Maniac / Chaos Therory 58. A Grim Day / Pandora's Lunch Box 59. Billy And Mandy vs The Martians (Double-Length Episode) 60. Dumb-Dumbs And Dragons / Fear And Loathing In Endsville 61. Dad Day Afternoon / Scary Poppins 62. Hurter Monkey / Goodbing And The Hip-Hop-Opotamus 63. Spidermandy / Be A-Fred Be Very A-Fred 64. The Crass Unicorn / Billy And Mandy Begin Characters Introduced *Ziggy *Geppetto *Captain Deadwood the Heartless *Blue Fairy *Uncle Chokey *Fred Fredburger *Blue Vampire Zombie *Blandy *Mighty Moe *Fred flintstone *Cragera *Kittyra *Coach Kilgore *Carrie Ann *Basil *Pandora *Morg *Admiral Wolverine Lightning Bolt *Boss Delguapo *Killdozer *Burt *Nanny *Dickie Galoot *H2O *Mary Francis Season 7 65. Everything Breaks / The Show That Dare Not Speak Its Name 66. The Secret Snake Club vs P.E. / King Tooten Pooten 67. Billy Gets An A / Yeti Or Not,Here I Come 68. Nergal's Pizza / Hey,Water You Doing? 69. Waking Nightmare / Beware Of The Undertoad 70. The Greatest Love Stoy Ever Told / Detention X 71. Dracula Must Die / Short Tall Tails 72. Nigel Planter And The Order Of The Peanuts / The Incredible Shrinking Mandy 73. El Dia De Los Muertos Estupidos / Heart Burn Characters Introduced *Pinface *Pinface's Sister *Destroyer *Osiris *Poppin Lockin *Abom *Frankenstein *Hariel *King Triceps *Uvula *Larry *Jimmy *Mama Undertoad *Exercise Dude *Miss Slither *Numbuh 2 *Lionel Van Helsing *Guillermo *Coronado *Del Uglio Movies *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure *Billy & Mandy:Wrath Of The Spider Queen *Underfist:Halloween Bash Specials *Billy And Mandy's Jacked Up Halloween *Billy And Mandy Save Christmas *Billy And Mandy Moon The Moon *The Grim Adventures Of The Kids Next Door Shorts '''Billy's Birthday: *Super Myron Brothers *Macoroni Man *Cake It To The Limit *Makeover The Top *The Uninvited *Death Of The Party Irwin Hearts Mandy: *Dream Date *Dracula De Bergerac *Hate In An Elevator *Future Nerd Other Shorts: *Date With Death *Irwin Life! *Fit To Be Tied *Dentally Disturbed *Room Gloom *Senior Power *Frozey The Snowman *Matinee Mandy *Wish Unfullfillment Category:Episodes